


Handcuffed Together

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tropetastic Tuesday, teen RandL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: Okay so this is my slightly odd take on the 1st Tropetastic Tuesday, the prompt being: Handcuffed Together Without The Key. (I'm sorry for the lack of imagination in the title.)Link is worried that Rhett's going to leave him behind.





	

Sometimes Link wished that he could handcuff himself to Rhett and throw away the key so that they'd never find it. On second thought, that'd probably be a really bad idea. Besides all the awkward situations it'd unavoidable lead to, going through life, he'd also have to put up with Rhett's obnouxious know- it – all- monologues and general jerkyness, without ever being able to escape. They would probably murder each other within a week. Then again, wouldn't he rather have that than the scenario that could be facing him soon? A life without Rhett in it at all. Well, maybe that was a bit overly dramatic, he thought to himself. They could always see each other on holidays and midterms and weekends at home and whatnot. Going to different college's didn't necessarily mean they weren't going to be friends anymore, surely. Over ten years of friendship didn't just crumble down like that, did it?

 

But he couldn't shake the fear. He couldn't help feeling like they were at a crossroad and the path were Link went alone and Rhett took another turn seemed so dull and dark and like all the fun and excitement in life would be gone with the wind. Link groaned at himself. If anyone heard his thoughts right now, they'd take him for some lovestruck teenager.

 

The thing with rhett was, he was always somewhere else. If not far away in plans of the future, or delved deep into weird theories about time and space, he was high up in the sky for the love of some girl. Or, as of a lot lately, he simply trained basketball for hours and hours because he was going to be some kind of star – player and leave Link behind once and for all.

 

But who was going to keep Rhett grounded then? Who was going to hold him back when he ran to fast. Who was going to point out the flaws in his ideas, making him re- evaluate and change them for the better. Who was going to keep his head clear for him, ask the right questions, turn his attention to the details and keep his heart safe and sound in the present when he went venturing in the thousands of possibilites of the future.

 

And who was going to keep Link on his toes, always on the verge for an adventure. Open his mind to greater things, lift the worries from his shoulders and have his back when he made a fool of himself. Who was going to push Link forward, make him lift his eyes to the horizon and beyond.

 

I'm being stupid, he said to himself. They'd do fine. They were grown men, well almost, for christ sake. Grown men didn't need another man to feel like he was a whole being, with a purpose and a meaning. Grown men didn't look at their best friend and felt like everything fell into place, like the world was right and that it was big and bright and beautiful. And surely, grown men did _not_ wish to be handcuffed to said friend just to have a reason to wake up beside him for the rest of his life.

 

Link heard the car before he saw it and when it pulled up in his driveway he jumped in, greating Rhett with a weak handgesture.

”Hey man”, Rhett turned the car around before looking at Link. ”Y'alright, brother?”

”Hm?” Link forced a smile, trying to get rid of his thoughts. ”Yeah, 'm fine.”

Rhett nodded with a low grunt. The silence fell between while he drove them through the small town. It was a silence that was soft and comforting. Rhett pulled out on the big road, his hands gripping a bit tighter at the wheel. He glanced over at Link who'd sloped down in his seat, distantly looking out the window. Rhett cleared his throat as if to get his attention.

”I'm gonna quit play'n'”, he said, eyes on the road.

”What?” Link turned his head so fast, he almost got dizzy. ”I mean, uh,” he stuttered at Rhett's heightened eyebrow. ”Are you sure?” He tried to sound nonchalant. ”You've worked so hard for so long man.”

At that Rhett shrugged, returning his eyes on the road.

”Yeah, nah, I realized I never gonna be more than good, at best, so what's the point really?” He chuckled and then smiled over at Link. ”Besides, we made an oath, remember?”

Link met his gaze. There was something soft in Rhett's eyes, something Link recognized but had always thought was reserved for the various girlfriends of his. The brunette suddenly felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and he averted his eyes.

”Well yeah.” He said softly. After a small pause he smirked. ”I'd remeber it better if _someone_ hadn't lost it the first thing.”

Rhett snorted.

”Hey, you lost yours too, man”

”My wallet was stolen, not my fault.”

The blonde turned his head from the road and looked at Link with a stern gaze, his eyebrow arched.

”Don't make me reconsider my decision now”, he said with a serious tone but Link could see a smile in his slightly perked up cheeks.

”Nah, you wouldn't.” Link chuckled and then made a theatrical sigh. ”I'm stuck with you then, I guess.”

Rhett smacked his arm, making Link yelp, both because of the hit but also cause of his wobbly steering.

”Come on now, 'm giving up a somewhat decent career in some pretty okay basketball- team for you here!” Rhett said while steering up at the right position on the road again.

”Yeah well, when you put it like _that.”_ Link rolled his eyes. ”I'm real flattered brother.”

”Good, cause you should be, Neal.” Rhett chuckled and then the silence fell again.

 

Link turned his head and gazed out the window, a wide smile spreading on his face. He didn't know how he could forget. They'd already been handcuffed together for a long time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't have time to write this but I wanted to participate SO bad and this mess popped up in my head. Such a lovely idea by @thegreyhenley!
> 
> I'm @mythicalpatterns on tumblr if anyone want to be friends :D


End file.
